Nodroz Origins: Mother of the Future
by Dr.Billie
Summary: Rita Repulsa is trying to find her place in the Mystic realm as a good sorceress but her own husband and new enemies cause her to seek council from the Oracle. See how her choices begin a chain of events that effect very existence of our universe. - AU -


**Nodroz Origins: Mother of the Future**

In late 1997, Zordon, a powerful Eltarin trapped in an inter-dimensional tube was released. The energy that erupted, commonly referred in some elite community as the Z-Wave, was pure good. traveling for many million light-years before dissipating. Any evil that it touched, it changed. A small boy in training on a desert planet with his morality still developing was cleansed of any propensity for evil he may have had. The self proclaimed Queen of Evil, Divatox was purified and rejoined her family on Inquerian where she began to speak in questions once more. The Machine Empire was turned to dust.

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were purified.

Safe on the evil haven planet Onyx, their son Thrax was being trained by his uncle, Rito Revolto. The two decided it was best to leave it be. They tried for a time, to make it work out. They returned to Earth where Rita was drawn to Briarwood. She discovered the Mystic Realm still in tatters after a great war. Using her power magical abilities for good she began to help restore the realm. She and Zedd were blessed with four more children. Another son and a set of girl triplets.

For a time things were well.

However, things began to change. In the Mystic Realm, Rita's powers overshadowed those of Zedd. He began to become jealous. He took to exploring the Mystic Realm as an archaeologist. He was secretly hoping to find a way to bulk up his own power to rule over the Mystic Realm.

Concerned about his secretive behavior and his refusal to talk with her, Rita decided to journey to the Oracle.

The Oracle was deep in the Mystic Realm. The journey was arduous. There was a mountain made of quartz and within that mountain where many corridors. All corridors led to the Oracle but each corridor had pitfalls along the way. Very few could find the direct path to the Oracle.

Rita was one such person.

Within a crystal room stood three pillars naturally formed, like many eons of stalagmite and stalactite meeting and growing together. In the center of the pillar was a small pool of water.

"Speak your question, worthy one," the voice was like three but only one. As it spoke, the pillars vibrated and glowed the pool rippled.

Now that was here, she was nervous. She had no idea how to ask her question or where to start. "Know you me, Oracle?" she asked finally.

"The Oracle knows. Your destiny is known. You are the Mystic Mother," came the answer.

"The what?" she asked, surprised.

"You are the Mother of the Future," the Oracle answered.

She rubbed her forehead. She was getting a headache. "Is there any way you can be more specific?" she asked.

"This is not why you have come. Speak your question," the Oracle prompted.

"It's about my husband. He is a powerful sorcerer on his own. He was given a chance for good but I fear the worst," she said.

"He has unearthed what should never have been unearthed. His part in destiny is done. Oracle can see no more," came the answer.

Rita felt dread in her heart. "So, he has squandered the chance he was given to atone?" she asked.

"He has."

She had to admit she was rather surprised by such a straightforward answer.

"Is there anything I can do to stop what's coming?"

"You cannot."

Rita gripped her hand over her heart. She should have known that atonement would not be simple. "Why do you call me the Mystic Mother? What does that mean?"

There was silence. "You are the Mother of Future. Without your part in destiny, there is no future. Darkness envelopes us all," the Oracle answered.

Rita frowned. Where was that straightforwardness now? She grumbled. "Thank you, Oracle," she said and turned to leave.

"We will meet again, Mystic Mother," the Oracle stated.

She had a bad feeling about that.

And so, it was done. She discovered Zedd had unearthed the Time Crystal in an attempt to undo what had been done to him. He was able to reclaim what he once was and began to play havoc with the timeline of the Power Rangers in an effort to eliminate them from history.

It took Rangers from the past present and future to defeat him. He attempted to flee back to Mystic Realm but in he dropped the Time Crystal and it caused it shatter. In doing so, he was trapped in a void outside of time. He may never be able to return.

Rita had her own trouble. She was not the only one who had recently sought the wisdom of the Oracle. A trio of magical beings kept the balance of magic. For many countless centuries the Tribunal of Magic had power over the Mystic Realm. They had become corrupted by their own egos. The arrival of Rita Repulsa, her power and the good she was doing was a cause of concern for them.

They sought council from the Oracle. They asked what her being there meant for them. "She is the Mystic Mother. She is the Mother of the Future. Your time nears an end as the children grow to adulthood. These sisters three will keep the balance you no longer do," the Oracle warned them. In the water they saw three small girls playing outside with their brother.

To their way of thinking, there could be no replacements if there were no longer three sisters. They hatched a plan. Using their combined magic, they merged the three sisters' into one being. Though the small boy witnessed it all, they removed his memories. None of them remember that there had ever been three girls. Only one.

When Rita found out what happened, she was devastated. She sent her children to a trusted ally and sought the wisdom of the Oracle once more. As it had said, they would meet again.

"Welcome, Mystic Mother," the Oracle greeted when she entered the chamber.

Rita was too distraught to form words at first. The Oracle was patient. "You know what happened?" she asked.

"It was seen." the Oracle confirmed.

"What can I do? Can it be undone?" she demanded.

"It cannot be undone in the Mystic Realm," the Oracle answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Is there no hope?" she demanded.

"There is hope. You wish to send her away for her safety. Though he is evil, Rito Revolto will safeguard her well," the Oracle answered.

Rita had indeed considered sending her remaining daughter to her brother. Even if she's influenced by evil, she would still be safe. "She'll be evil," she said.

"For a time," the Oracle agreed. "The curse can be undone. Love will undo what magic cannot."

Rita smiled sadly. "So you say," she murmured. "So, if I don't send her away, she'll never be separate again?"

"If you do not send them both, darkness will envelope us all," the Oracle answered.

Rita's heart seized. "Both? You mean for me to send away my son as well?" she asked, her voice pitching wildly.

"If you do not, darkness will envelope us all," the Oracle repeated.

"So you say, but my son? Why?" she demanded. "I won't have all my children become evil," she almost sobbed.

"He will be evil. He will be happy."

"What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes at the pillars.

The water showed an image of a woman with long black hair, wearing black clothes smiling wickedly as she glanced up at a man. The image backed away to reveal the young man smiling down at her. He touched her face and whispered something in her ear. There was an intimacy and even though it was evident they appeared to be plotting, there was an honest affection between the two. The pool cleared.

"Was that my son? He was happy," she murmured. She smiled. "That was Widow, wasn't it?" she asked.

"If you do not send them both, darkness will envelope us all," the Oracle repeated.

"My head aches," she grumbled and rubbed her forehead. "Is this what you meant by saying I was the Mother of the Future?" she asked.

"All starts now. You must send them to Rito Revolto. They will learn evil. Roki will remain evil. Your daughters will fulfill the destiny others sought to deny. It must be done or-"

"I get it, darkness will envelope us all," she said and threw up her hands. "Can you walk me through it?" she asked.

The chamber gave a small shudder. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought the Oracle just sighed in frustration at her. Join the club, bub.

"Many things will start now. The Oracle sees many paths. By sending your children away, they will attempt to conquer Earth in the name of the space witch you once were. In turn a team of Power Rangers will be formed to protect Earth. Among them are individuals with the power to change the course of destiny irrevocably."

The pool showed two boys practicing sword fighting. Both were dark haired, one Asian the other white. "Friendship as powerful as any magic. Destiny has special plans for these two. The Red Lord and the Dark Knight." The pool rippled to show another young boy with a mass of golden hair running through a cornfield with a dog at incredible speeds. "The White Wizard who will take the place of Zordon." The pool rippled once more. Another young boy walking along with a woman Rita recognized as Cassie Chan, the Pink Astro Ranger in a jungle. "The catalyst that begins the transformation for your daughters and the first Guardian."

The pool kept changing, revealing more children, going about their lives. Two blonds with glasses taking apart a computer. A tiny redhead helping a mechanic work on a Zord. More images.

Then came the last three images. A lovely statuesque blonde. "The Librarian." A large man with long hair and a slightly slimmer man similar looking enough to be brothers. "The Guardians. None of whom would even exist if you do not send away your children," the Oracle said. The pool emptied.

"So if I don't?" she asked.

"If you do not, Widow would not be drawn to the Sol System. The Sol Reavers would not lose their powers and Tarantules will never realize his magical potential. The Morphing Grid itself will expire and there will be no more Power Rangers. There will be no future. Tai Stapleton will never become the Red Lord and the Sanzu River will flood the Earth Dimension, which would already be tearing itself apart as factions of evil war for supremacy.

"Xavier Hart will never become the Phantom Ranger that engineers a team of Power Rangers powerful enough to defeat the end of existence itself. Evil will perish along with Good. The darkness will envelope us all." the Oracle repeated the last line in a deafening tone.

Rita held her head and moaned. "Ok, already. I understand. I'll send them both to Rito. Will I ever see them again?"

"You will," the Oracle answered in it's normal tone.

"Thank you Oracle," she said. She turned to leave. Her heart felt like stone, but she also had hope. Many good things would come of this. If this is how it is to happen, then so be it. At the very least her children will be happy. That's really all a mother could ask for.

She paused and turned back to the Oracle. "Those who sought to deny my girls' their Destiny. What will happen to them?" she asked.

"They will be expunged and stripped of all power and magic. They will be reborn as insects as they attempt to atone for their deeds this lifetime. The three girls will be powerful and their Guardians fierce," the Oracle answered.

Rita nodded and left without a word. She smirked. She was nothing of not patient. Until such a time as her daughters rejoined her, she would continue to do Good in the Mystic Realm. She was the Mystic Mother, Mother of the Future. It was time she embraced that.

**This is the Beginning**


End file.
